Vocabulary
Because of the shape of their lips, tongue and teeth, all fluffies speak with a childish lisp, causing them to pronounce letters such as R and L as W instead. The fluffy speech pattern is the one trait that is hardest to break. Only the most intelligent of fluffies with some training from humans are able to overcome this seeming speech impediment. Fluffies seem pre-programmed with a certain vocabulary and phrases. 'Basic Vocabulary' * Daddeh – Daddy * Mummuh – Mommy * Dam - a fully pregnant fluffy mother; usually immobile * Babbeh – Foal * Chiwpeh Babbeh – Newborn foal * Gud Babbeh – Healthy foal * Bad Babbeh – Runt * Pointy/Howny Babbeh – Unicorn foal * Wingeh Babbeh – Pegasus foal * Dummeh Babbeh – A deformed, crippled or retarded foal * Munstah Babbeh – A severely deformed foal or Alicorn foal * Tummy Babbehs -- Fetal foals * Bestest babbeh –Favorite foal * Wastest babbeh – Last surviving foal of a litter * Huggies-- Hugs * Boo Boo Juice – Blood * Nummies – Food * Sketties – Spaghetti * Belly sketties - intestines. A phrase often used by cannibal fluffies. * Teef/Teefies - Teeth * Hoofsies - Hooves * No-nos/ speciaw pwace -- Genitals * Speciaw wumps -- Testicles * Poopie pwace - anus * See-tingies/eyesies/peepews -- Eyes * Wuv – love * Burnies – Fire * Wawa – Water * Big wawas -- A lake or ocean * Baff -- Bath * sicky wawas/ sickies - vomiting * Bad wawas -- any liquid that tastes awful. * Nummie Wawas – Any liquid that tastes good, such as juice or anti-freeze. * Sad wawas - tears * Fast wawas -- A river * Munstah – "monster" Non-fluffy creature. Can be predators or humans. * Munstah fwuffy - A fluffy that doesn't look or act normal or looks scary to fluffies; Deformed fluffies, Alicorns, cannibals and severely scarred fluffies * Munstah Daddeh – An abusive owner * Metaw munstah - Cars and other vehicles * Bwack wockie -- The street, particularly the asphalt. * Baww – Toy ball *Bwockies – Toy blocks *Sky baww – Sun * Sky wawa -- Rain *White puffs – Clouds *Meanie – Mean, cruel or rude behavior *Safe pwace – Nest/Shelter/home * Safe room -- A room or large closet where owners keep their pet fluffy/fluffies. * Sowwy stick -- A stick or small club used to hit or punish a fluffy. * Sowwy box -- A small cramped box used lock up a fluffy as punishment. Sorry boxes are purposely small to prevent any movement or comfort. * Fwend – Friend *Smawty Fwend – Leader fluffy and alpha male/female (male is more common) *Toughie Fwend – Enforcer for a smarty or a herd * Speciaw huggies mawe - A fluffy whore or a fluffy mare that all the stallions and toughies can have sex with, without permission; sometimes mares will be punished and be declared a speciaw huggies mawe. * Babbeh speciaw hugguh/ foaw-fwuffa -- pedophile fluffy. * Enfie babbeh -- A pedophile fluffy's rape victim * Mistah -- Mister * Wady -- Lady * Weggies – Legs * Wingies –Wings * Poopies – Feces * Pee pees -- urine * Gwassies –Grass * Bwight time -- day time * Dawk time -- night time * White/ cowd time -- winter * Wan die -- 'Simple and common phrases' * Awmost/Soon Mummah – Pregnant fluffy mare, usually in an advanced stage of the pregnancy. * Do what wan' fwuffy -- A brat or a smarty * Big Poopies! – Labor/Water break * Huggies - hugs * Speciaw Huggies – Sex * Bad huggies/ bad speciaw huggies - Rape * Owwies - Small injury * Big/biggest owwies – Severe to crippling injury * Wowstest Owwies – Severe Injury often fatal * Fowevew Sweepies – Death * Spawkies - Small sparks shot from a unicorn's horn * Nu – No * Nyu - New * Enf! - The grunting sound a stallion makes repeatedly when he is having sex * Huuhuu/Buhhuuhuu - A vocalization of crying or sobbing. Similar to how "AAAhh!" is a vocalization of a scream * Buwny hurties – Burn injury *Biwdie munstah – Predator bird *Bawky munstah – Dog * Stwipey taiw munstah -- Raccoon *Heawt-huwties – Sadness *Nu smeww pwetti – Anything that smells awful. *Upsies! – Being picked up or carried by a human or other fluffy. *Hide-and-peekies – Hide and Seek *Sowwy poopies – Defecating onto others as punishment or expressing superiority *Bad poopies – Defecating anywhere outside the litter box. More common amongst domestic fluffies. * Scawedy poopies - Defecating itself in fear *Nummie-Findew – Food gatherer *Gud feews – Sexual pleasure *Speciaw Fwend – Mate 'More advanced phrases' * Fluffy does what Fluffy wants -- A statement of arrogance, asserting the fluffy is above authority * Dis is smawty wand nao – The land claimed by a Smarty and it's herd * Fluffy gonna giv yu fowevah sweepies - I'm going to kill you * Many creatures can be called munstas by fluffies. They tend to call whatever creature it is by the sound it makes and adding munsta to the end of it. Hissy munsta = snake, meow meow munsta = cat, buzzy munstas = bees, etc. * Yu gon get speciaw huggies - You gonna get raped.da